It can't be! She's the one!
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: It's been 80 years since the fall of Avatar Korra to the Fire Nation. Now, the world has fallen to complete chaos and even though everything seems bleak, there's one person who believes that the Avatar is out there somewhere, maybe even close by than they think.
1. Chapter 1

**Tackara is my OC and so is Mika. I hope you enjoy. There will be two part to this.**

* * *

It's been 80 years since the fall of Avatar Korra to the Fire Nation. Now, the world has fallen to complete chaos and even though everything seems bleak, there's one person who believes that the Avatar is out there somewhere, maybe even close by than they think.

City of Zao-Present Day

Fear grip the city like a snake holding onto its prey. The people were in constant fear all the time and hid in their houses when the fire benders came and patrol the city. However, there's always one person who challenge them. That person is Mika.

Mika has been the most trouble citizen in the city of Zao. Always constantly fighting and getting hurt. Her friend Tackara always care for her when she did stuff like this. But today, was different. Different in a way that will change both of their lives forever.

* * *

"Why do you this?" Tackara said as she finished setting Mika's arm.

"Do what?" Mika asked.

"Fight"

This was nothing new to Mika but she answered otherwise. "I told you Tackara"

"I know. You want to protect the weak but that isn't your job. You know?"

"I know that! But someone has to do it!"

"So why you?! Why not-"

"The Avatar? Ha! Tackara the Avatar has been gone for 80 years and so far no one has shown themselves up yet!"

"Maybe we should give it time"

"Time?! It's been 80 years, Tackara! Somebody needs to take charge and we are not going to stand around for this Avatar to show up!"

Tackara clenched her fist together. "Still, Mika, there might be another way!"

"Tackara."

"And I'm going to prove it!" Tackara than ran out of the house and headed north of the city.

"Tackara!" Mika yelled out towards her but quickly recoil as she forgot the pain in her arm. All she could do is watch Tackara get farther away.

* * *

**Next part is coming out in a few. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 :D**

* * *

Tackara didn't know where she was going but she didn't care.. As long as it's away from Kia and the city. She then came across this clearing, that was surrounded by vines and beautiful trees and a little stream that runs through. Tackara never saw this part of the city before. It was truly..

"Amazing. Isn't it?" A voice said.

Tackara quickly turn around and yelled out "Who's there?!"

The voice chuckle and out came a figure in the clearing. Tackara's mouth fell open.

"Do you know who I am?" The voice asked.

"Korra?" Tackara said in disbelief. Korra smile brightly at her. "You know it"

Tackara was star struck! "But how? I I I don't understand! I..You-"

Korra just chuckle at Tackara's rambling. "Gee kid, you do more rambling than Bolin when he ask Opal to marry him. BUt I sense that you are trouble. Is that true?"

Tackara nod her head. "Yeah. I don't know what to do. My friend Mika keeps getting herself hurt and the Avatar is nowhere to be found. I don't think they ever will and it makes me frustrated that they are making us suffered by not being here at all!"

Korra look at her with understanding eyes and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What if the Avatar is closer than you think? Like they were here all this time?"

Tackara was befuddled! "No way! Impossible! We will know that!"

"I don't think you do"

"Then teach me. I want to know" Tackara said anxiously with pleading eyes.

Korra thought long and hard about this. She never thought she meet someone so self driven as Tackara but she won't back down just yet. "Hmm? Maybe this piece of advise will help you out"

Tackara then look up at her. "What is it?"

Korra smile compassionately and said "I was angry with my friend: I told my wrath, my wrath did end.

I was angry with my foe:

I told it not, my wrath did grow.

And I watered it in fears,

Night and morning with my tears;

And I sunned it with smiles,

And with soft deceitful wiles.

And it grew both day and night,

Till it bore an apple bright.

And my foe beheld it shine.

And he knew that it was mine,

And into my garden stole

When the night had veiled the pole;

In the morning glad I see

My foe outstretched beneath the tree."

Korra was proud of her speech but it left Tackara with a puzzle look "What the heck does that mean?!"

"I really don't know but I know it will help you in the long run" Korra smiled at her brightly. Tackara didn't know what to say. In fact, she did know what to say and that was "Why?"

Seeming to know what Tackara meant, she said to her "Because I know you will do great things Tackara. Now, go. The city of Zao needs you but more importantly, Mika needs you for she's in grave trouble."

This shock Tackara back to reality. "What?! How do you know?!"

Korra smile at her and said "Because you know". With that she fade away in a flash of light which made Tackara cover her eyes. After the blinding light fade, Tackara slowly open her eyes to see that Korra was gone! After a few moments, Tackara then says "That's so cheesy.." She close her eyes and let out a sigh. She then open her eyes back up and took off back to the city.

* * *

Tackara comes back to see Mika getting beat up by the firebenders. One of them punch Mika hard in the stomach, making her fall back to the ground hard! A huge crowd was forming around them.

"Well do you give up Mika?"

"Screw you" Mika coughed out as she try to get back on her feet, only to be knock down.

"Hey!" Tackara yelled out.

This caught the firebenders attention quickly. So did everyone else even Mika.

"Tackara?" Mika said in surprise. What was she doing here?!

The firebenders look at Tackara in confusion.

"Eh? Who are you brat?!"

"Wait. She looks familiar"

"Ah who cares?! Let's finish her" A firebender said as he and the rest of the firebenders face Tackara.

"Wait." Mika coughed out as she staggered to her feet. Tackara look at her with worry while the firebenders glare at her. "You want a fight. Fight me"

"Mika.." Tackara said quietly.

The firebenders snicker at her as if she was a joke.

"What a idiot! Finish her!" Yelled a firebender while the rest charge at her. Mika look at them, blood trickling down the side of her mouth. She look over at Tackara and smile innocently at her. Suddenly, Tackara felt something snap inside of her!

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tackara yelled out loud. The firebenders began to tremble in fear at her voice but it wasn't her voice that scare them. No, it was the other voices that said it with her. The last thing Tackara remember was the fear in her enemies' eyes. Mika look up and saw Tackara's eyes glow white and lifting off the ground, surrounding by an air typhoon. Mika gasped out loud, along with other people. It couldn't be!

The firebenders shot their flames at Tackara but she quickly blew away with a powerful shockwave that sent them flying! "Ah!" The firebenders grunt loudly. They quickly look up and saw Tackara hovering over them. "I'll tell you once more! Leave this place and never come back!" Tackara said in a demanding voice. "Or what?" One of the firebenders nervously said. Tackara tilt her head to the side and quickly came down to the ground while lifting up her hands. Sending the firebenders away with her earthbending. Never to see or hear from them again.

"Or that" Tackara said as she slowly rose up. Mika gaped quietly as she walk towards Tackara. Tackara look at her with still glowing white eyes. Mika continue to make her way to her until she was in front of her. Tackara did not budge from that spot at all. She then said calmly "Tackara?"

The glowing white eyes soon vanish and left Tackara to stumble forward into Mika's arms. "M-Mika?" Tackara slur slightly. "Yeah it's me." Mika smile weakly. "I can't believe it Tackara! You! You're the Avatar!" Tackara's eyes widen! "What?!" Mika then exclaim loudly "You're the Avatar!" There was a collective gasp from the crowd which made Tackara slightly unease. "Uh? I am?"

"Yeah and this calls for a celebration!" Mika yelled loudly, accidentally letting go of the weak Tackara. "Mika, that isn't neces-"

Mika starts playing her guitar and sings her favorite song _"Everybody is gonna love today! Gonna love today! Gonna love today" _Then everybody began to join in by singing _"Anyway you want to, Anyway you've got to"_

As everyone began to celebrate and Mika played her guitar and continue singing, Tackara just look down at her hands. It can't be! She's the one! The Avatar! This is crazy! She can't protect anyone. She can't even protect Mika! It was impossible. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around and saw Mika standing there behind her. She had a huge grin on her face and said happily to her "I'm proud of you, Tackara. You made this possible"

Tackara was speechless. It's been a while since she seen Mika smile. In return, she grin brightly and said "Well, I'm the Avatar, aren't I? It's my job"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Like it or not?**

**Here's my prompt**

**(3)(emotion) happy **

**(7)Love Today by Mika**

**(9))Poison Tree by William Blake**


End file.
